Protective
by SunshineOwl
Summary: "I said I can take care of myself!" "I don't want you hanging around him!" "So now I can't pick my own friends?" "Well you certainly don't know how to say no to him!" "I'm here, aren't I? I'm at your apartment instead of his, aren't I?"


**Protective 5/18/12**

**Makorra/Tahorra**

**Rated T for minor suggestive and implied content, innuendos, and major angst. **

**A/N: Probably the most angst I've written in a while, I hope you enjoy. Let me just say that I love Makorra so much but something about Tahorra appeals to me. Also, I just wrote you an eight page fic. You better like this. Well, at least it was eight pages when I wrote it by hand. So what if it's only three pages here? YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT.**

"I still don't get why you invited him," Mako huffed, wrapping his wrists.

"I told you, he's not _that_ bad."

"Yeah, once you get over the stupid hair, ridiculous accent, and jerky ego."

Korra laughed but didn't elaborate.

"Where's Bolin, anyway?"

Mako shrugged. "Oh a date, probably."

Korra grinned. "Look, here he comes!"

The Wolfbat sauntered into the gym. He glanced around, taking in the scene – worn equipment, Avatar in a pleasantly revealing workout outfit, shoddy Firebender.

"Hello, Avatar," he purred in his charmingly seductive voice. He passed Korra and regarded Mako. "_Street rat_," he hissed in greeting.

Korra glanced at Mako with a look that said _Ignore him_, but Mako couldn't say that it wasn't _his_ warm welcome that had him seething.

The three began their practice session, shooting water and fire all over the gym. At first, Korra attacked Mako,who was happy that he had her attention instead of Tahno. They went back and forth, water whips, fire fists, and steam. Lots of steam. Steam that had Mako's chest heaving and breath gasping after several harsh blows. He was all hers.

Then Tahno intercepted their attacks with a tight water whip at Korra's waist. This got her attention; she grinned and turned to him with a cutely devilish grin that sent shivers up Mako's spine.

The two Waterbenders were soon at each others' throats. Water flew across the gym so fast Mako couldn't see who was attacking who. Water soon turned to ice and vapor. Mako couldn't help but be impressed (and a little proud) as Korra turned the water in her hands so quickly that it smacked Tahno upside the head.

Tahno. The Foggy Swamp Bender was returning Korra's blows just a fiercely, but Mako couldn't ignore his suggestive attacks as he watched from the sidelines. Tahno whipped at Korra's lower back and wrapped water around her waist, pulling her toward him. But Korra, seeing this as a challenge, accepted the invitation and moved in rapidly. She sent blows like punched now, aiming at his head and chest.

Mako was literally fuming with anger. How dare he treat Korra like this – like a toy. How dare he test him limits and push the boundaries while she was seemingly oblivious. Mako looked down to see flames burning from his fists. He quickly recovered, trying to regain his cool, though he felt anything but.

He returned his attention to the Waterbenders. They appeared to be frozen in time. Korra's face was inches from Tahno's, fist aimed at his head, water frozen in an icy glove around her deadly curled fingers. She was breathing heavily, chest heaving, forehead drenched in sweat.

"Well," Tahno said in his sickeningly velvety voice, "That was fun." He took a step back, brushing off his training uniform.

"Yeah," Korra said. "That was." She lowered her fist and laughed lightheartedly. "Who knew you were such a good partner?" she teased, poking him in the chest with authority.

Tahno smirked and raised his palms as if to say_ "What can I say?"_

Mako was nearly bursting with rage. Before things got out of hand, he stood and strode over to the two.

"Good practice, huh Korra?" he said, puffing out his chest.

"What? Oh, yeah. So, Mr. Wolfbat, want to do this again sometime?"

"How about I treat you to a drink?" he offered with a dazzling grin.

Korra's face broke into an all-out smile. "Yeah, sure." She left the gym with Tahno, shouting "See ya later, Mako!" on the way out.

Tahno took Korra to a fancy pub after allowing her time to change into a dress. Korra ordered a drink while Tahno sipped from a fruity concoction from a sugar-coated glass while sweet-talking the Avatar.

"You had some pretty good moves out there, Avatar," he said seductively.

"Thanks," Korra grinned.

"I could teach you some new moves of my own, if you'd like."

Korra chuckled and took another sip.

After another drink and some dessert, Korra deciede it was time to turn in.

"I should really get going," she said. "Thanks for the drink, I had a great time."

"You sure you don't want to work on those private lessons?" Tahno offered, working in a ridiculous wink.

"Maybe some other time, Pretty Boy," she replied with a laugh.

Korra left the pub, glancing across the way at the ferry. It looked like the boats had stopped their shifts for the night, so Korra retraced her steps back to the brothers' apartment.

When she arrived at their threshold, Korra didn't even have to knock before Mako opened the door.

"Hey, can I crash on your couch? The ferries aren't running and I'm too exhausted to -"

"Enjoyed your date, did you?" Mako questioned, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. She was wearing a dress. _She never wore a dress for me_ he couldn't help but think.

Korra laughed, shouldering her way in.

"It wasn't a date, just having some fun."

"So why are you all dressed up?"

"We went to some shnazzy pub, I wasn't going to wear my sports bra and workout sweats," she pointed out. She slid off her flats and flopped onto the couch.

Mako crossed the room.

"Did – did he ask you – to..."

"Attend some private lessons?"

"So he_ did_?"

"Why do you care?"

"What did you say?"

Korra rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course."

"_What!_"

"I'm kidding! Agni, don't have a heart attack!"

"Oh. So … what _did _ you say?"

"Geez, Mako. I laughed it off and thanked him for a good time."

"Oh really?"

"What's it to you?"

"Me? I – I-" he spluttered. "I'm just looking out for a teammate, is all," he said stiffly.

"Oh, yeah right," Korra retorted, throwing her legs over the side of the couch in a manner that was rather distracting to Mako.

"_Yes_, really. As – as your team captain, I'm just making sure you're not doing anything stupid, like-"

"Like getting private lessons?"

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Look, Mako. It's nice that you want to look after me, but I can take care of myself!"

"I'm not so sure," Mako replied, crossing his arms and turning away smugly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"The way he treated you at practice today? It looked like you were wrapped around his little finger."

"Mako, we were just messing around. He was being cheeky, but I wouldn't let him do anything to me," she said, making herself perfectly clear.

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page, then."

"What's up, anyway? Why do you need to know all the details?"

"I told you – I'm looking after-"

"I _said_ I can take care of myself!"

"I don't want you hanging around him!"

"So now I can't pick my own friends?"

"Well you certainly don't know how to say no to him!"

"I'm here, aren't I? I'm at your apartment instead of his, aren't I?"

"That's – that's not – I didn't-"

Korra stood from the couch.

"I meant what I said about not letting Tahno do anything to me. We're _friends_. That's _it_."

"Well if you're sure that's all-"

"Spirits, Mako, _yes_, I'm sure!"

"Well I'm glad we've made an agreement."

"You're ridiculous," she said, shaking her head lightly, leaning over to give him a soft brush of

the lips.

"What was that for?"

Korra arranged a pillow on the sofa and pulled a throw blanket over herself.

"You're so cute when you get protective."


End file.
